Wind Beneath My Wings
by Plumey
Summary: There's a new girl in town. When she meets Aang they become good friends and she helps him with his training. Main-character is an OC. Just to warn you... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kay... This is a AU story with an OC as a main-character. If you don't like it, don't read. Wrote this story quite a time ago... so forgive my grammar...

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... but you know that...

* * *

It was my first day on my new school. My father got an new job, that's why we moved. Not that I was complaining… My first school was kind of terrible. The children didn't like me and I didn't like them. Why they didn't like me? 'Cause I was "a freak". I was an earthbender. In my village no one was a bender, but I knew they existed because I had read books about them. New school, new life, no problem. I was in the car, because my father really wanted to bring me to school on my first day. We stopped in front of a large building. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Have fun" my dad said and he waved when he drove on. I looked up at the school. And it was about ten times as big as my old one "Holy…" I walked towards the front door and nobody seemed to notice me, but I didn't think I could find the principal's office on my own. I needed some help. I spotted three girls in a corner and walked towards them.  
"Excuse me? Where can I find the principal's office"  
The girls turned around an one said: "What did you do?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you have to see the principal? You don't look like a bad girl"  
"Don't be mean Azula" An other girl said "I'll show you" She grabbed my arm and took me up stairs.  
"Don't listen to her…" She sighted "I'm Ty Lee by the way"  
"I'm Lyra, I'm new"  
"Ah… a new one" she smiled "Well, here it is" We stopped in front of a big wooden door. "Good luck!" Ty Lee walked back to her friends. On the door hang a golden plate which said: "Principal"  
Oh… I didn't expect that… I thought and I knocked at the door and a friendly voice said: "Come in" I opened the door and a scent of flowers and tea drifted into my face. I walked in and a quite fat man sat at a table with a teapot in front of him.  
"Ah" he said "You must be the new girl. Lyra isn't it?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, I'm principal Iroh. Are you nervous on your first day?"  
I nodded again  
"Take a seat! Now, you're in class 8c. Here's your schedule. And… Did I forget anything?" He stared at me. "O… yes… Are you a bender?"  
That was a pretty weird question but I muttered "Yes, sir"  
"What kind of bender?"  
"Err… Earth, sir. I'm an earthbender."  
"Well, okay! Then you have got bending lessons on Thursdays if that's ok with you" He smiled. Bending lessons? Did they had more benders out here? The principal looked at his watch. "Oh dear. You're late. Let me bring you to your class" He stood up and kept the door opened for me.

At the end of the hall the principal opened a door. He walked in and I followed him. The class stared at me and I felt I was blushing.  
"Class, this is your new classmate, Lyra Richards"  
Everybody murmured "Hi, Lyra."  
"Lyra, I think it's best if you just sit down, err… There go sit next to Aang" The principal pointed at a boy with a hat with an arrow on it. "And take off that hat mister!"  
The boy grinned when he took of the hat. I walked at the table the principal showed me.  
"Hi" the boy whispered "I'm Aang. Where are you from?"  
"Somewhere else"  
"Hmmm…" Aang smiled "Sounds like an interesting place"  
I giggled.  
"So, ladies and gentlemen" The teacher said "Let's start with the lesson. For the people who don't know me; I'm Mrs. Connor and I'm your science teacher. Lyra, if you could take over the notes then we can make a start with our new program tomorrow." Mrs. Connor asked a few questions about last weeks subject and then the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their stuff and raced at the door but Aang and a few other people waited for me.  
"This is Katara" Aang said. A slightly tanned girl with her long brown hair in a braid said "Hi"  
"Toph" A girl with short black hair and light green eyes waved: "How're you doing?"

"And Suki" A tall girl with short brown hair shook my hand. "Nice to meet you"  
"Err… hi." I said, looking to my feet. I never spoke to people much so I didn't know what to say.  
"We will show you around school if you want" Katara suggested.  
"Okay…" We left the classroom and they showed me the cafeteria, the study and they introduce me to my classmates. Somewhere at a corner hang some posters.  
"What's all this?" I asked.  
"Those are advertisements for bending-shows." Aang explained. "Every season there's a show of a bending style. Like summer is for fire and so on"  
"Ah…" I read the papers. "And do you guys do bending?" I asked  
"Yes" Katara replied "I'm a waterbender, Aang's an airbender and Toph is an earthbender"  
"Earthbender? Me too" I smiled at Toph  
"Well, then I suppose I'm still the only non-bender here" Suki sighed  
"That's right" Toph said and she punched Suki's arm.

The rest of the day I stayed with my new friends. Math was our last class and just when mister "GodWhatsHisName" wanted to tell us something about… well, I don't know, the bell rang.  
" Thank God!" Toph sighed in relief and she threw her hands up in the air. I packed my books and just when we stepped out of the classroom we heard a scream  
"Aha!" We turned and at the end of the hallway stood a big, angry man.  
"Aha!" He yelled again and he walked towards us. "I knew it! You kids have been throwing rubbish all around the school and now I caught you!" He pointed at us with a long dirty finger.  
"No we didn't!" Suki raised her eyebrow.  
"O, yes you did!" The man said "That's what students do. Running and throwing candy papers all over the floor. And who has to clean it up?! Me! But now I've got evidence! Look!" He hold an old bubblegum paper between his finger and his thumb.  
"But sir… Why do you pick us? Anyone could have done that" Aang said  
"Because, well… I've got back troubles okay? And I know you ONCE have thrown a paper on the floor I can punish you!"  
"But if you got such backaches, why don't you go and see a physiotherapist?" Katara asked.  
"And leave those stinky kids behind? I don't think so!" murmuring he walked away.  
"Crap! Who's that?" I asked  
"That's the caretaker" Toph said "His name's Zhao. He has a phobia for kids. He's always yelling and that's why we call him 'Mr. Admiral"  
We laughed and went outside. Once there I realized dad didn't say anything about coming home. My new friends said: "See ya!" and walked away. I saw people in cars, on bikes and some who took the bus. Then I have to walk I thought and I strolled down street. I knew how to walk and it wasn't difficult. The sun was shining and I had to admit that a bit of fresh air should be good for me. When I was almost at the corner heard a voice: "He, Lyra!" Aang was on his bike and almost ran over me.  
"Sorry" his grey eyes twinkled "Need a ride?"  
"Erm… Yeah, sure" I sat down behind him and I grabbed his carrier.  
"You ready?" he asked and before I could answer he said "Hold on" and off we were.

"So, where did you came from?" Aang asked  
"Well" I said "We come from some stupid village in the North. My dad got a new job. And now I'm here."  
"Don't you miss your old friends? It must be really hard to say goodbye to them!"  
"I didn't really had friends" I said quietly  
"You didn't? Why? I mean… I can't think of a reason NOT to like you…"  
I sighed. "Well, they thought I was weird… Because of all the bending and stuff…"  
I was silent for a while and I watched the cars going by and I saw some boys skateboarding on the road. Friends… The word just kept spinning around my head and suddenly I recognized the houses. I was almost home.  
"Aang, stop! I live here! This is my house." Aang stopped and I jumped off.  
"Are you all right?" Aang asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied. Aang looked a bit worried and I added: "Really. Thanks for the lift"  
"See you tomorrow" Aang said and he drove off.

--

Aang thought of Lyra. It was hard to believe no one liked her. She was really nice. He crossed up the drive an threw his bike against the bushes. A big brownish dog ran out when Aang opened the door.  
"Appa! Get back here!" Aang yelled. The dog stopped immediately, turned around an ran at Aang.  
"No! Stop!" But is was too late. The dog jumped on his chest and licked Aang's face. "Appa…" The boy laughed.  
"Aang! You're home" a friendly voice said. Aang looked up. Gyatso stood in the doorway and grinned when Appa ran back in.  
"Hi, dad" Aang said  
"And how was your day?" Gyatso walked into the kitchen and made some tea. Aang threw his bag on the sofa and plumped down between the pillows.  
"It was okay" Aang said "We have this new girl in our class, Lyra, and she's really nice! We showed her around school and she told us she's an earthbender. Just like Toph" At that moment the phone rang. "I'll take it" Aang said as he stood up and walked at the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Aang? It's Katara!"  
"What's up?"  
"Let's throw the new one a party!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second Chappie! Now someone told me that in this chapter Lyra called Katara, Aang, Suki and Toph "Friends" too soon... but I think she doesn't really know when someone is your friend because she never had one... Ah well... opinions, opinions...

* * *

My alarm went off.

"Damn!" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at the stupid ringing thing. I didn't stop. I hated mornings. Every day I was afraid being teased or hit at school. Just after a few moments I realized I didn't have to worry about that any more. I had friends… Someone knocked at the door.

"Wake up, sunshine!" I was my mum. She always had to wake me up so I didn't fell asleep again. I had a habit of just rolling over and try to sleep. I rose up and yawned. I looked out my window. The sun shone and some birds were chirping in the large oak in our garden. Maybe it wasn't so bad. I could ask Toph to show me some bending after school. I walked at my mirror. A sleepy person stared at me. My curly, light-brown hair was messy and my blue eyes were half-closed. I walked towards the bathroom, washed my face and got dressed. When I went down stairs I almost tripped over a moving-box. We were only here since saturday and we hadn't really installed yet. There were boxes everywhere and my dad used to make monkeysounds when he walked through the jungle of cardboard. My dad sat at the kitchentable reading the paper. Everyone always said I looked just like him. A little difference was that my dad wore glasses.

"Morning" I said

"Hello darling" I kissed my dad on his cheek.

My mum walked at the table with a plate. She made her specialty; waffles. Guests used to praise her for her delicious food and mum would tell them: "Everyone can cook, all you need is someone to cook for"

Ten minutes later I walked out the door. Yesterday we looked up my bike between the chaos in our garage. I waved to my dad an went off to school. I realized that for the first time in my life I actually wanted to go to school. I had friends… Aang was so nice to me… And all the bending… I never tought that there would be people who didn't wisper behind my back because of my bending-ability.

"Lyra!" Aang came along "Good morning!"

"Hey!" I said in surprise

"I live two streets further" Aang explained

"That's great!" I said "We could ride togheter"

"Yeah!" Aang smiled, he smiled the whole way to school.

In the bicycleshed we met Katara and Suki (Toph came walking, she lived very near to school) and together we walked to our class. The hallway was crowded and when we wanted to go upstairs for our art-class I heard a voice: "Hé you!" I looked round. The girls I met yesterday walked towards me.

"Soo…" Azula said "The new girl found herself friends. And look… Isn't that our lill' airbender?"

"What do you want?" Aang asked angrily

"None of your business" she replied while grabbing my shoulder. She took me a few metres from my friends.

"You should pick your friends more carefully" She wispered in my ear "Take the arrow-hat boy… What do you know about him? Hmm? Nothing!" She paused. "He's the most selfish person I've ever seen. He uses you, but he doesn't like you… no…"

"Stop it!" I pulled my arm back "Don't pick my friends for me!"

"Whatever you want… but remember, things aren't allways what they look like" and with a smile she watched me when I walked back to my friends.

"What did she want?" Suki asked

"Whatever she said, don't trust her" Aang said and I nodded. I didn't believe her, you have friends 'cause they like you, they won't ever use you, especially Aang…

Our first class was art. I sat at a big table with Meng, Teo and Aang. Tea lost his leg in a fire and he had a prothesis, but he told me he loved to run and that he was really fast. Meng had a crush on Aang. Within five minutes I could see that and Aang just tried to ignore it. At an other table Katara, Haru, Song and a boy who wanted to be called _The Duke _(No, I don't know either…) held a wispered conversation. I saw The Duke look up and watch me, but when he notice I saw him he looked away.

_There we go again…_ I thought. When I met people in the past, there first was the wispering and then they used to ignore me completely.

_But a lot of them are benders too… Why shouldn't they like me?_

Well, that was true… But still…

"Lyra?" Aang apperantly got tired of Meng's endless talk and when he saw my face he probably decided he could spend his time better. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied

"Oh" He didn't seem to believe me. "Sure?"

"Sure" I looked out the window and Aang sadly accepted that he had to listen to Meng again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well... not much to say... just that I now have uploaded the first three chappies and I will continue if you like it... so please read and review!

* * *

The whole day I saw my classmates whispering. I felt horrible about the fact they probably didn't like me… The only one I thought I could trust was Aang. I didn't want to tell him anything about the things I had seen but I think he noticed. After school he asked: "Lyra, would you like a cup of tea at my place, you don't look so well." And I accepted everything just to think of something but the whispering. But when I sat on my bike my mind was still full of confusing thoughts. _Why? Why should they do that? It isn't the bending, but what else can it be? _I followed Aang, not noticing where we were going and I almost drove past the house where Aang stopped. It was a beautiful house of white stone and big roses grew in the yard but there were no flowers. That was a shame, but still it gave a peacefull look.

"Wow Aang! Do you live here?"

"Sure I do" he said and he smiled when he saw my face.

"It's amazing…" I said softly

"Come on" Aang walked at the door, grabbed his keys and opened the door. A dog came out, barking and wagging.

"Calm down" I said

"Lyra, meet Appa" Aang said

"He's cute" I said while I stroke his back. Aang still stood in the doorway. He took off his hat and said: "Ladies first" I blushed. I had never been called a "lady". I made a bow and walked in. Inside everything was just as peacefull as the garden. It could have been a temple, but the furniture and the stove made it a real house. It smelled like flowers and when we walked into the kitchen I saw why. The whole garden was full of plants and flowers. I could imagine how it would look like when it was summer. A fountain splashed in a small pond and in the back I saw something that looked like a miniature, chinese gardenhouse.

"Wow" I gasped. Aang smiled and started to make our tea. I saw Appa running at a man who came out of the gardenhouse.

"Who's that?" I asked. Aang looked up. "That's my dad, Gyatso." That moment Aang's dad looked at us and waved. Aang waved back.

"Here you go" He said and he gave me my tea.

"And who's this young lady?" Gyatso entered the kitchen. Aang gave him some tea too and said: "This is Lyra, the new girl I told you about yesterday"

"Nice to meet you sir" I said

"Oh Spirits! Please don't call me 'sir'" Gyatso said "Then I feel so old!"

In fact I think he was pretty old. The phone rang and Gyatso walked into the livingroom to answer it.

"I think I like your dad" I said and Aang grinned.

"Aang! It's Katara!" We heard Gyatso calling from the livingroom.

"Wait a moment" Aang said and he walked away.

I nipped at my tea. That was delicious! I didn't really know what it was but the flavour made me think of spring and flowers. When Aang came back I said: "That was really nice Aang. Thanks"

"You're welcome!" He said "Katara asked us if we want to go swimming with her"

"Well, I don't think I can. I don't have a swimsuit"

"I'm sure you can borrow one of Katara's. She has loads of them! Are you coming?" He looked at me and although I didn't really want to go I said: "All right…" "Great! Come on then! We don't have the whole day!" He grabbed my arm and took me outside. Aang grabbed his bike but I delayed a little. I trusted Aang, I really did but maybe Katara wasn't like him… maybe it was a trap so she could laugh at me.

"Lyra, what are you waiting for?"

I sighted: "Aang, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Err… I mean, do you think we're going to swim"

Aang's face disturbed for a moment. _Not him too…_

"What are you talking about?" he said weakly

"What are we going to do?" I said somewhat more confedent.

"Swimming!"

"I'm going home" I stepped on my bike but my bike didn't do what I wanted. I saw Aang riding by my side. He bended the air around my bike! I saw houses pass by and I yelled: "Aang! What for God's sake are you doing?!"

"You just need to come swimming!"

"Stop steering me!"

"Trust me!"

I was astonished, but after a while I decided that I would trust him. "Okay! I trust you!" Aang smiled and let me ride on my own again. I didn't want to talk to him, I felt too distracted to say a word and Aang's smile slowly faded away.

We stopped in front of a house on the corner of the street. The curtains were closed and the whole place looked deserted. I asked: "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Aang said and he rang the bell. After a while Katara opened and she looked pretty stressed.

"Couldn't you go any faster? I thought you were ran over by a truck or something!"

"Sorry" Aang said "We drove as fast as we could! Can we come in?"

"Sure" she said and she stepped aside to let us in. The hallway was dark and when Aang closed the door it became even darker.

"Can someone put the lights on" I said annoyed

"Nope" both Aang and Katara said and I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me forward.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I said but no one said a word.

I was pushed to the left and then I the hand let me go. Suddenly someone turned the lights on and I just couldn't believe what I saw. All my classmates where standing in the room, under a big banner which said: "Welcome to our class!" There was a lot of food and lemonade, candy and decorations. I felt my eyes getting moist and I when I turned around I saw Aang and Katara behind me. Both with a big grin on their face. I hugged them.

"Thank you guys" I wiped my face with my sleeve. "This really means a lot to me" I looked at Aang "You knew this all the time didn't you?" I said with a watery smile.

"Sorry" He said, still smiling.

"It doesn't matter"

And finally I realized what the were whispering about and that you sometimes just have to trust.

When the party was over Aang and I helped cleaning the mess up. Katara wanted me to go home but I thought the least I could do to thank them was clean up. We waved our classmates goodbye and when we wanted to leave Aang lookud up at the sky: "I think it's going to rain…" Big, dark clouds were swirling above us. In the distance I heard the thunder.

"You'd better go" Katara warned us.

"Yes… Well, see you tomorrow!" Aang and I took our bikes and raced out of sight. At the end of the street it started to drizzle. When I stopped at my house Aang drove on and waved.

"Thanks for everything!" I shouted

"Welcome!" he yelled back

I opened the door and just when I closed it I heard a thunder and it began to pour.

"Pfew…" I dropped my bag on the stairs "I'm home!"

A young man came out of the kitchen. His brown eyes twinkled "Geez… I'm home one day and who's gone? You! What kind of sister are you?" He grinned.

"Matt!" I hugged my brother "What are you doing here?" Matt went to university a year ago. He was the only person I could talk with in the past. About school, bending, and everything else that was bothering me. He protected me, but because of his study he wasn't home much. But when he was home I spent the whole day talking with him.

"I've got to do a little research, let's call it a little vacation" he said "And I'm glad I don't have to see the face of Mr. Werner for a few days." I laughed and we went to the livingroom. I saw my brother helped furnishing. Most of the stuff stood were it belonged and all the boxes were gone. My dad sat on the cough, watching tv. I sat down next to him and Matt sat down in a chair.

"So… How is your new school?" he asked a bit worried

"So far, it's great! My classmates gave a party for me! That's why I was so late" Matt's face cleared up "Really? Then I'll forgive you" He smiled and he wanted me to tell everything about my new school. He seemed relieved I had enjoyed school now and I shared his happiness. The spirits had never been so good for me before.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chappie... This one is kinda long... but well... xD Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

The next day it was still rainy and even the morning after that the rain kept coming. When Aang and I arrived at school on Thursday we were completely soaked.

"Man, that won't ever dry…" I complained "I will be like a fish for the rest of my life" Aang chuckled "No, you won't. Let's go find Katara."

"Don't look any further" We heard from behind us. Katara and Suki weren't wet at all and I stammered: "But… how did you…"

"I'll show you" Katara said. She raised her hands and suddenly I felt all the water moving. My hair, my jeans and even my socks were dry in less then five seconds. Katara bent the water out of the door. "There you go" Aang was dried too and he grinned as he sawmy face. We went to our science class and Mrs. Connor had an announcement: "The airbending show needs participants. If you want to sign up, you probably know where the list hangs. Any further questions? No? Okay, today we're going to…"

"Hé Aang! Why don't you do that" I whispered "I've never seen you bending before…"

"Yeah… why don't you do that, Twinkletoes?" Toph smiled from behind us.

"Twinkletoes?" I asked

"Just a nickname, Fluffyhead" Toph replied

"What?" I grinned. Aang didn't say anything. Probably he hoped we would forget about it, but during the break I dragged him to the list and I let him write his name down.

After history class my friends walked outside but I said: "You guys go, I've got bending lessons" "Kay Fluffyhead" Toph waved "See ya!"

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"No way! I'd bore myself to death!" She shrugged her shoulders, waved again and she and the others walked away.

I looked at my shedule… _Classroom 0.37_

_Right… _After a few minutes I found the class I was looking for. It was like a big, indoor rockfield. It was gym-sized and in the middle stood a small group, most of the children were younger than me, and an old man with a small beard-like thing.

"Erm… sir?" I began "I'm here for the earthbending lessons"

"Ah…" He said with a cracky voice, looking at me "You must be Lyra, Iroh told me about you. Did you have any lessons before?" I shook my head. I didn't have lessons because there was no one to teach me. I had tried to train myself though, but since I ruined the garden my mum didn't allow me to practice there again.

"Well…"The old man scratched his chin "Let's start with the beginning, I'm Mr. Bumi. Now, show me what you've got!" I gaped at him "Now, dow some earthbending" he instisted a bit annoyed.

"Oh, yeah sure" The eartbending I did wasn't great but mr. Bumi apperantly thought it was good enough and the lesson began. "Stand in line!" He shouted. I quickly did what he wanted. We worked on our stands, moved boulders and for some reason he learned us how to make a rock-man.

"Seriously, that man is nuts!" I sighted when I got home. Matt came into the room. He looked at my clothes "Lyra, you've got a little dirt all over you"

"I know!" I bent the dust off me, into the trashcan

"Wow, you're really getting better at this bending"

"Dunno if that's because of that Bumi guy. The man let us make a rock-man. Come on!" Matt laughed and I laughed with him. Well, at least I could practise during that lesson and maybe a rockman could be usefull someday…

The weeks past and my bending lessons began to work. I got better every time and I trained with Toph and she learned me some awesome new tricks. Aang practiced for the show. He had to train after school, but he told us it would be worth it. The show would take place in the end of October. And we saw Mr. Zhao lifting chairs, trying to hide his grimace of pain.  
"That won't be good for his back" Toph said when we saw him, murmuring and frowning trough the hallways. I chuckled when a few airbenders were running past him and all the carefully piled up chairs fell on the floor, together with Mr. Zhao.

The day of the show came and Aang should pick me up at 7. I stood in front of my wardrobe._ Something nice, but not overdressed…_ I picked a green dress. It wasn't that cold so that'd be ok. I looked at my clock. Quarter to 7. I sighted, grabbed a book from my side table and began to read. When the bell rang, I raised to my feet and ran down stairs.  
"That's for me" I told my mum, who walked towards the door already. When I opened the door Aang stood in front of me.  
"Good evening" I said  
"Hi" Aang stared at me "You look nice."  
"Err… Thanks." I blushed a little "Let's go."  
I grabbed my bike and Aang followed.

In the light of the streetlights we came at school. Aang went to the other airbenders back-stage and I went searching for a nice seat. Inside I saw Katara and Toph, I waved and walked towards them.  
"Where's Suki?" I asked when I sat down next to Katara  
"She couldn't come" Toph said "Her dad had some sort of dinner with his boss and Suki had to stay too… Like a little pet" She added frustrated  
"Shame"  
After a few minutes the hall got crowded and I saw Aang in the side wing. He waved and I waved back, then he disappeared.  
"Who are you waving at?" a boy asked  
"Oh, just someone who's in the show" I replied  
"Ah…" The boy was a few years older than me and, it was really… weird to admit it, quite handsome.  
"Do you mind if I go sit here?" he asked  
"Err… well, sit down…"  
The boy sat down and said: "By the way, my name is Jet"

--

Aang stood in the side wing. He was really nervous. He never did such a thing before and he wondered how Lyra would like it. She was the one who got him doing this anyway. Ever since she got in his class he got the feeling something got into his head, something annoying… He searched for Lyra and saw her next to Katara. He waved and she waved back. He quickly went back-stage again when their master called them to assemble. Aang heard the murmuring die down and a voice spoke: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Today is the day of air. Ten young airbenders will present you a show you'll never forget! But no more talking! Please put your hands together for our stars out of the sky!"  
Aang grabbed his glider and four others did so too. They flew into the hall and the others made an airscooter and went on stage. They swirled around and the gliders made small loops above the applauding public. As fast as you could blink, the gliders and the benders on scooters changed places. Aang now sat on an airscooter and he heard the public say: "Ohhh" He and the other four grabbed some colored powder and made it flow in circles and they even made pictures. The public was amazed. When the show was over everyone clapped and Aang and the others bowed. Aang saw Lyra, smiling and clapping and he was really happy she liked it. The lights went on and the airbenders got off stage. Lyra, Katara and Toph walked at Aang.  
"I have to admit Twinkletoes, that rocked!" Toph said and she punched his arm  
"Really cool" Katara added  
"That was great, Aang!" Lyra smiled  
"Thanks guys!"  
"No prob" Toph assured him with an other punch on his arm. "By the way, we're going home. Katara stays at my place and my mum's really going to kill us if we're five minutes late!"  
"Bye" Lyra and Aang waved  
"Err, Lyra?"  
Lyra turned around "Oh, hi Jet" Lyra said, blushing. Aang looked at them suspiciously.  
"It was really nice to meet you."  
"Likewise"  
"Bye!" He waved and Lyra followed him with her eyes.  
Aang watched him 'till he was out of sight: "Lyra, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure" Aang took her outside and sighted.  
"Well, I think you got to know… I don't think you should get to close with this Jet guy"  
"And why not?" Lyra asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Because… You don't really know him, do you?"  
"I can pick the one's I associate with myself, thank you"  
"No, listen. Jet is a selfish person. He will us you and then throw you away like an old toy! I've seen it before!"  
Lyra raised her voice: "If you think I can't stand up for myself, you're wrong!" Her eyes became moist "Maybe Azula was right after all! Don't trust anyone! Just mind your own business!"  
"No, Lyra, please! I just say this for your own good!"  
"You don't even know me!" She cried "So don't you dare say what's best for me!" She stormed off. Aang stood stunned. He didn't get it. He just wanted to help her. What was wrong with that? Dismayed and confused he went home. Alone.

--

I came home and slammed the door behind me.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Mum asked. I didn't answer. I went to my room and laid down. How could he? I just talked to him. Was he jealous or so? _What if Aang was right?_ I'm not three anymore! I can protect myself! I fell asleep really late that evening. With furious thoughts prowling round my head.

--

Aang couldn't sleep. He couldn't set his mind off Lyra. She was so mad at him. Gyatso came into the room.  
"Aren't you sleeping yet?" he said in surprise. Aang sat up and crossed his arms over his knees.  
"What's on your mind?" Gyatso sat down on his bed. Aang sighted.  
"You know Lyra?" Gyatso nodded "I had some sort of fight with her today. I warned her for Jet and for some reason she went mad all about it!"  
"Ah…"  
"What?"  
"Well, I think Lyra's got a little crush on Jet" Gyatso said calmly  
"What?! She likes him?"  
"I guess so. Just go apologize to her tomorrow and I think it'll be fine. Good night"


End file.
